Assasin
by Looove
Summary: Kagome jumped out the plane shooting at her enemies. She had got what she wanted. She killed the man who killed her his forces were trying to kill her. If only Inuyasha had kept his mouth shut. He was supposed to be her friend. But he wasn't. Didn't even give her a parachute, just pushed her out the plane.
1. her blood Boiled

Kagome jumped out the plane shooting at her enemies. She had got what she wanted. She killed the man who killed her his forces were trying to kill her. If only Inuyasha had kept his mouth shut. He was supposed to be her friend. But he wasn't.

He was apart of Naraku's evil spies.

As soon as she shot Naraku he was gone. She would only find out seconds later he was a spy and told the whole plane what she had done. He didn't have the heart to at least give her parachute.

Just pushed her out the plane.

Kagome closed her eyes as she kept shotting at the people now jumping out the plane with parachutes. Then it hit her. One of their bullets shot her. Kagome quick opened her eyes. The person who shot her was falling right above her.

Inuyasha was still shoting at her. Her vision was getting blurry. 'Just one shot' Kagome thought as she let her bullets fly towards Inuyasha. She was positive that she shot him twice. Anything after that she blacked out.

* * *

Kagome woke up in a hospital. She looked around and she saw Mt. Fyugi. 'Thats where the plane was over when I fell.' Kagome thought. She got up and stretched.

"Where are my clothes?" Kagome asked air. She searched in the closet and saw her blood stained clothes. Kagome heard somebody coming in so she quick jumped in bed.

"Hi, Ms. Hirugashi. I see your awake." The nurse said.

"Yep and I feel great." Kagome said fake stretching.

"I'll be back with your lunch." The nurse said turning around. Kagome saw her chance and pinned the nurse against the wall. Kagome pressed a pressure point to make her fall asleep.

Kagome made a quick change of clothes and Kagome looked like a nurse and the nurse looked like her.

'I probably only got a short amount of time before they figure out where I am.' Kagome thought as walked out and closed the door. She quickly made her way to the elevator. She was glad no one was inside when she walked in. She pressed the 'G' for ground. She was on the 7th and it stopped on the 4th. Her blood boiled when she saw who it stopped for.

* * *

_**Hey, i just met you, & this is crazy . But here's my story , so review it maybe?**_


	2. a long Day ahead of us

Kagome decided to act like she didn't notice as they rolled themselves in. Then the elevator doors closed.

She turned to the person in the wheelchair and jerked them out of it. They pushed them off of her. Kagome fell and brought them down with her. The person stood.

"Good thing I can actually stand." They said. Kagome grabbed their leg and made them fall down. She quickly pinned them.

"Why'd you do it?" She questioned. "Do what?" He asked. She punched them. "Don't play dumb with me." She said.

Then the ding went off to symbolize their arrival to the ground floor. She got up and walked out as the door closed. She turned around.

"This isn't over Inuyasha." Kagome said as she started to walk. 'Car , Car , Car. I need a car.' Kagome thought as she looked into the parking lot.

She looked at all the expensive cars. "Eenie Meenie Miney Mo." Kagome sang as she chose the red one. Kagome broke the lock on it with one pull and got in. Kagome grabbed a hair pin she saw on the floor and twisted it around in the ignition. She drove off.

Kagome stopped at the traffic light a mile away.

Kagome opened the glove compartment and arm rest. No driver's license. Then she looked in the mirror above the steering wheel. Bingo! A driver's license. "Oh shit." Kagome said looking at it.

"Inuyasha Takahashi. 68143 Takahashi Tokyo, Japan"

"Out of all of the cars that were there. I had to steal his." Kagome yelled. Then the light turned green. She put the pedal to the medal and drove straight and didn't stop for anything. "Fuck! I need a phone! Sango's probably worried as hell." Kagome yelled.

She saw a sign that said 'Welcome to Tokyo'. "Fuck Tokyo." Kagome said as she speeded up more. An hour later Kagome arrived in Kyoto.

She drove to the house she called home for now. She got out and ran into her house. Kagome threw every picture of her and Inuyasha out on the floor. 'I hate him. He used me just to get on Naraku's good side. Another good reason for me to kill Naraku.' Kagome thought as she jumped onto her bed. Kagome fell asleep.

Kagome woke up to sirens. "Come out with your hands up!" Some dude was saying.

"Oh wow. They found me AGAIN." Kagome said as she got her weapons together. She made a quick change of clothes so her weapons would be unnoticeable. Black tank top, black jeans and black boots.

'Knife and pistol in right and left boot. Bazooka in hand. Gun in bra, Knife in pants and some gum.' Kagome thought as she put all her weapons in the appropriate places.

Then her front door slammed open. "Here we go again." Kagome said as she sat on her bed. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" The dude yelled as he walked into her room. "No, you put your hands up." Kagome said as she shot at him and jumped out her window.

That was not the greatest option but it was the only thing that she could think of. When she turned around all of Naraku's spy's and people who fought for him were there. Inuyasha was the person in front. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Kagome yelled as she emptied the bazooka on him.

Of course, like Naraku, he had people jumped in front of him to protect him.

When it was empty everybody charged on her. She started to hit people in the head with the empty gun. That is how she escaped from the mob of people. Kagome started to run as fast as her legs would carry her. She had dropped her big bazooka and took off not looking back.

**Back with Naraku's army .**

"Where the fuck did she go?" Inuyasha yelled looking around. "She got away." One of the men said lying on the ground. "Why are you on the ground?" Inuyasha asked. "She hit me in the head with that thing." The man said. "You guys stay here. I'm going to find her." Inuyasha said walking off with a gun. "She's dangerous! She killed Naraku in less than a minute!" Some dude yelled.

"I'm not Naraku. I know her. She can't kill me." Inuyasha said running in the direction of Kagome. "He doesn't know what he's doing." The man on the ground said.

"No one else would do, 'Cause with every kiss and every hug. You make me fall in love..." Kagome sang to herself as she watched the ocean. "You have serious problems." Inuyasha said.

"No I don't. You do. You tricked me into actually believing that you loved me! What type of person does that!?" Kagome said not looking at him. "Anyway, lets get to real business Kagome. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Inuyasha walking to her.

"I prefer that you just leave me the hell alone." Kagome said standing up with her head hung down. "Stop trying to sound all tough cause you and I both know that without me you wouldn't have had the heart to kill Naraku." Inuyasha said.

"You know, you are just like him. Acting like I can't do anything without you." Kagome said. The man she fell in love with was just like the man who she hated. "Come on Kagome. Let's get this over with already. I'm hungry." Inuyasha said grabbing her arm.

A punch was sent to Inuyasha in the face.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Kagome yelled tears coming down her face.

"You used me for own selfish reasons! All you care about is your dumb rank in that stupid goon squad of Naraku's! WELL GUESS WHAT! He's dead! Nobody's gonna give you a dumb award for protecting him!" Kagome yelled as pulled out her gun.

"Kagome don't!" Inuyasha yelled as he tackled her down.

Kagome stopped her struggle and just laid there below Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed the gun from her stood up over her.

"Go ahead and shoot me. Be the selfish basterd that you are. I already had my revenge." Kagome declared closing her eyes. "Sorry Kagome, I can't do that. I need you to be alive so I can put you in prison. Now get up." Inuyasha pointing the gun at her.

"Nope, I don't think so." Sango said as she shot her gun at Inuyasha. It only grazed him in the leg, but it was enough to get Kagome out of there. Sango kicked Inuyasha in his shin and pulled Kagome up. "Stop! You don't know what your getting yourself into Sango!" Inuyasha screamed as they ran away from him.

"There's a helicopter waiting for us a mile away." Sango said as they ran. "I'm up for a run. Thanks for the save back there Sango." Kagome said looking at the road in front of her. "Dude, once word got to Hoshima that you successfully killed Naraku, they sent out every agent we had to find you." Sango said. "Really? That's cool." Kagome said.

"So, what do you plan on doing now that Naraku's dead? You're really talented at what you do and we make a really great team." Sango asked. "I'm not gonna fully quit. I might just take a break for a little while." Kagome said.

**BEEP BEEP .**

They turned around. Inuyasha drove a semi truck behind them. "Shit! They caught up with us!" Kagome said feeling herself for another weapon. Sango pressed a button on her watch and started to speak. "Emergency! Track me & Kagome's location and come get us. EMERGENCY!" Sango said.

"Ummm, how long are they gonna take Sango?" Kagome asked as they ran even faster.

"I don't know, hopefully not long. My legs are getting tired." Sango said. "Shoot them." Inuyasha told the man in the truck with him. "We need a plan." Kagome said looking back. "MOVE!" Sango said as she pushed Kagome on the ground. They rolled off to the side of road.

**Later That Evening .**

"Kagome, whats up with you today? Usually you're the one who saves my ass after I come to save you. Not me thinking of all our escapes." Sango asked as they laid down in the bushes. After they had rolled off of the road, Inuyasha jumped out of his truck and tried to run after them but he couldn't keep up and they had escaped.

"Yea, I know. I guess Inuyasha knocked my game off when he pushed me out that plane." Kagome murmured pulling her knees to her chest.

"Just get some sleep. We gotta long day ahead of us." Sango declared laying down on the grass.

* * *

**Review . :)**


	3. they braced For impact

Kagome snapped awake as she heard a loud horn.

She sat up and looked around. It was dark and she could hear someone else breathing other than her own. Then she noticed an opening with bars on it. She crawled over and peaked out. She saw a long row of cars that seemed to go on forever. Kagome froze as she saw who was driving the car right behind the truck she was in. Kagome flicked them off. He waved back. Kagome sat down against the doors.

She listened to the other person breathing. She crawled back over to them and realized it was a bruised Sango.

"What did they do to you?" Kagome asked her friend.

Kagome stood up and grabbed the pistol from her right boot.

Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha.

Inuyasha eyes widened as he saw what she had in her hand.

Kagome waved.

Kagome shot at his tires.

"Basterd." Kagome said she put her whole arm between the bars and shot at the trucks tires. She threw her gun in Inuyasha's windshield and turned to retrieve Sango.

"Time to go!" Kagome said putting Sango on her back. Then the crash came. The doors flew open and Kagome jumped out. She ran away from the burning truck.

Then she dove onto the ground. The truck exploded. "Whats going on?" Sango asked waking up.

"I just saved your ass after you tried to save mine." Kagome said grinning and putting her down.

They stood and watched the flames. Then a figure with long silver hair arose. He looked over at them with anger in his eyes.

"Oh wow. You survived my fireworks." Kagome said. "Fireworks? More like a fiery death! Do you know how many people you just killed!?" Inuyasha yelled taking out his gun. "I think I killed Kikyo. Wasn't she in the car with you?" Kagome asked laughing. "ITS NOT FUNNY!" Inuyasha yelled shooting at Kagome.

Kagome easily dodged all of the bullets.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Inuyasha. Naraku's last words were that he knew he shouldn't have let you and me on his team." Kagome said pulling out a gun and shooting him.

"Go Kagome!" Sango yelled giving her a high-five.

"You bitch!" Inuyasha yelled shooting Kagome.

But he shot Sango instead. "SANGO!" Kagome yelled as she caught her as Sango fell.

"Don't go to sleep!" Kagome said laying her on the ground. Then helicopters came. "Kagome Hirugashi, surrender. We have you surrounded!" The helicopter said. Kagome quick picked Sango up and hid her body in a bush.

"Come and get me!" Kagome yelled grabbing Inuyasha and running. "Inuyasha, since you are the person who will take Naraku's place, today is your lucky day!" Kagome said as she kept running. "What did I win?" Inuyasha asked. "Being the person who will take blame for letting me get away twice!" Kagome said she threw him on the ground and kept running.

"Wha?" Inuyasha said as he got up and chased after her. "This is not apart of my game Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she jumped onto the beach. "Your game is stupid. You just cornered yourself." Inuyasha said taking out ANOTHER gun. "Did I Inuyasha?" Kagome said as the helicopter threw down a ladder for her. She quickly grabbed it as the helicopter ascended into the sky.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed her foot.

"Let go of me!" Kagome yelled.

"Never!" Inuyasha yelled pointing his gun at her.

Then Kagome let go of the ladder rope.

"Are you crazy!?" Inuyasha yelled looking up at her. "I told you to let go!" Kagome yelled holding on to him.

"You let go!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to pry her off.

"We have a better chance of living if we hold on to each other!" Kagome yelled not letting go.

They held on as they brace themselves for impact.

* * *

**Review . =)**


	4. saw Sango in line

**Just so there's no confusion, I'm leaving them falling in the sky for a couple of chapters so I can show what happened to lead up to that . **

**Enjoy 3 :)**

* * *

"Higurashi, Kagome." A man with long silver hair called as he looked in the room full of tough men. It surprised him that he saw a girl immerge from it. She looked no older than 21 and yet here she was being interviewed to be a bodyguard.

'She's probably lost.' He thought as he opened the door for her. He quickly went to go sit down at the table with Naraku, his boss & Kikyo, his bosses bitch. Kikyo had a scowl on her face probably because she realized Kagome was prettier than her.

"So, Miss Higurashi, you do realize we need a bodyguard? Not someone to stand and look pretty." Kikyo asked. "Yes. I think that I will be a the perfect girl for the job." Kagome responded. "Well, by your resume' it says that you went to a police academy in LA?" Naraku asked.

"Yes, I graduated at the top of my class." Kagome answered. "Yea and you've never body guarded before." Kikyo quickly pointed out.

"But that's not a problem. Tell us more about yourself Kagome so I'll know what to expect if you do get the job." Naraku said smiling at her.

'Such a fucking creep.' Kagome thought as she smiled and acted like she was thinking about what to say. "Well, basically if I do get the job, anybody who you don't want around you, won't. Plain and simple really." Kagome said smiling.

"Well, I've heard all I needed to hear." Naraku said looking at Inuyasha and Kikyo. "We'll give you a call back Kagome." Inuyasha stated indicating that she could leave. Kikyo rolled her eyes as she left. "Do you really want a little girl 'protecting' you Naraku?" Kikyo asked.

"She's not a little girl Kikyo, and we'll see what that police academy taught her how to do next week." Naraku said as Inuyasha got up to go call in the next person.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Inuyasha Takahashi. I'm one of the top bodyguards in the nation. You have all been called back because Naraku saw something he liked in you and now he's wants to see how strong you are. And to see how strong you are, each of you are going go one on one, with me." Inuyasha stated as he stood in front of everyone.

Kagome looked around at all of the buff men around her.

Everyone was probably wondered how'd she get called back, they'll see.

"Now, if you don't want to fight me, leave now because I hate fighting someone who's gonna just let me win." Inuyasha stated. Surprisingly, some of the men got up and left. Kagome smirked.

'Bunch of pussies.' Kagome thought as Inuyasha said the order of which everyone would fight him.

* * *

"Kagome Higurashi, I've been looking forward to you all day." Inuyasha said as Kagome walked into room. Naraku and a few other guys were sitting in some chairs not far away. Kagome fake laughed. "How flattering." Kagome said as she walked towards him.

"You can back out now if you want." Naraku said as he watched her stretch. "Nope, truthfully, I've been looking forward to this all day too." Kagome said as she cracked her knuckles.

"You want any special requests? Like no hitting below the belt or anything?" Another guy had asked. "Just one," Kagome said reading her fists, "Don't hold back."

* * *

"So, what did you guys think of everybody?" Naraku asked looking over his bodyguards. "Its not really a competition. That Kagome chick wins hands down." Hakudoshi said. "I agree with Hakudoshi, and plus she's hot." Another guy with black hair tied into a ponytail said.

"I'm not worried about how hot she is Koga, I need to know how she performs in a real situation." Naraku said leaning back in his chair.

"I think its clear that Kagome got the job though so yeah, I'm hungry." Koga said standing up. "Agreed." Hakudoshi said also standing up. He looked at his bodyguards and shrugged his shoulders. "Then its settled, she'll be informed tomorrow." Naraku said as they all started to leave.

* * *

"Congrats Kagome, you beat Inuyasha up better than all those other guys." A woman with a flower dress said as Kagome walked into the abandoned building. "Thank you." Kagome said looking around for Naraku. He was no where to be found though.

Just his goons and the bitchy bitch from the interview.

"So, where'd you learn you killer moves?" The man she fought the day before asked. "Um, no where special. I play around with my brother and he loves when I teach some of my police academy moves. So I've had a lot of practice." Kagome explained.

"So let's get this whole introductions over with. Naraku said he wants everybody at the club tonight no later than 11. I'm Hakudoshi." Hakudoshi said shaking her hand.

"I'm Koga." The guy who seemed to not stop staring at her said. "I'm Kagura." The nice girl who had greeted her said. "Inuyasha." The guy who had gotten badly beaten by her yesterday said. "And I'm Kikyo, Naraku's girlfriend." Bitchy bitch said.

"Nice to meet all of you." Kagome responded, noting that Kikyo was the girlfriend of the dead man walking.

"Now that that's over with, Naraku gave me his credit card because he wants all of us to wear the same color black tonight." Hakudoshi said rolling his eyes and showing the plastic card. "Isn't all black the same?" Kagura asked.

"Yes. But since we gotta newbie with us, he wants her to be recognizable as one his bodyguards I guess." Hakudoshi said. "I'm right here ya know. Don't have to refer to me as 'her'." Kagome corrected.

"Well lets get going Kagome," Kikyo said making an emphasis on her name, "Lord knows how long it'll take you to look good in black."

"Not as long as it took you squeeze you boobs into that shirt." Kagome said walking behind her. Inuyasha and Koga laughed as Kikyo shot them glares.

* * *

Kagome parked her car and looked at the very populated club. The club was on the corner and she had parked two blocks away.

As she approached the club, she noticed Sango standing in the long line to enter the club.

* * *

**Review . :)**


	5. ready for the World

Kagome was lead through the dancing crowd to the very back of the club. She recognized Hakudoshi and Koga standing in front of the booth. "Here she is." The bouncer said as he left. "About time." Kagome heard Kikyo say behind Koga and Hakudoshi. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Just ignore her." Koga said. "What am I supposed to do?" Kagome asked ignoring Koga's advice. "You and Kagura are supposed to be escorting Naraku's customers to his table." Hakudoshi explained pointing at Kagura sitting at the bar.

"Thanks." Kagome said waving goodbye to them.

She traveled through the crowd and finally arrived at her destination. "Hey Kagome." Kagura greeted. "Hey," Kagome responding sitting down next to her.

"How's your first night going?" She asked smiling. "Good I guess, just waiting for a chance to show Naraku what I'm capable of." Kagome admitted as the bartender placed a martini in front of her. "Courtesy of the young man down there." They said pointing at Inuyasha. Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Can we drink on the job?" Kagome asked smiling back at Inuyasha. "He made us sit at a bar didn't he?" Kagura asked telling the bartender for one. Kagome laughed taking a sip. "Why'd he sit all the way over there?" Kagome questioned as Inuyasha scanned the crowd.

"I dunno. He likes to be alone when he's on alert." Kagura explained. "Oh." Kagome said as she noticed a tall man approaching them.

"We gotta customer." Kagura whispered to Kagome as the man stood in front of them. Kagome nodded. "I need to see Naraku." The man spoke, his golden eyes sparkly under the dark lights. "Name." Kagura demanded. "Sesshomaru." He answered. "What do you want?" Kagura asked dully. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Just let me see the prick." He demanded.

"No, Naraku's got strict orders that you're not allowed." Kagura argued. "Forget this." Sesshomaru said as he started to walk towards Hakudoshi & Koga. Kagome quickly went to stand in front of him.

"You're not allowed." Kagome spoke. "Oh look, Naraku gotta new bodyguard. A little girl too." He said as he tried to sidestep her. Kagome pushed him back. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Look, I'm not gonna fight a girl. So get out of my way before I change my mind." Sesshomaru spoke as he tried to sidestep her again. Kagome pushed him back harder. "Look," Sesshomaru began but stopped when he felt a pain in his nose. Kagome had just punched him in the nose.

"You little bitch." Sesshomaru groaned as he held his nose and tried to push her out the way but soon was on the floor with pain. Kagome had grabbed his arm and flipped him on the floor.

"Don't come back." Kagome warned as she stepped over him and sat back in her seat next to Kagura.

"Bad ass." Kagura said giving her a high five. They watched Sesshomaru stumble away.

"Who was that guy anyway?" Kagome asked as she sipped on her drink again.

"He's been harassing Naraku because he owes him some money. But Naraku's not gonna pay him so yeah. Get used to seeing his face." Kagura said as the bartender placed another drink in front of her. "Where'd Inuyasha go?" Kagome asked noticing his seat was empty. "Naraku probably had to go to the bathroom and Inuyasha has to escort him there." Kagura said. "Why does he have so many bodyguards anyway?" Kagome asked.

"Don't tell anybody but he's evil. Like a psychopath. He kills with no reasoning behind it. He's even killed one of his good friends from high school because the man needed help with his mortgage and didn't pay it back right away. He broke in his house with his family, shot and killed him and his wife and let their two kids burn in the house fire." Kagura explained.

"The kids didn't escape?" Kagome asked.

"Nope, he locked them in the closet after he shot their parents in front of them. He burned the house down." Kagura explained. "Wow, that is psychopathic." Kagome exclaimed. "I know right, I didn't want to be a bodyguard for him. He's actually my uncle." Kagura confessed as Inuyasha returned to his seat.

"Really? You guys don't look alike." Kagome said.

"I know, but my dad owes him a debt and he'll kill him if I don't work for him to pay it back. And it's the same situation with my cousin Hakudoshi." Kagura explained.

"That's fucked up." Kagome admitted taking another sip. "And Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's brother and since they hate each other." Kagura explained. "Why?" Kagome asked as she caught Inuyasha staring at her.

"I dunno, some petty half brother shit." Kagura said taking a big gulp of her drink.

Kagome started to think about the story Kagura told her and the night it happened. She was ripped from her thoughts as Kagura started to talk again.

"Are you and Kikyo related?" Kagura inquired.

"Hell no." Kagome replied as she drunk the rest of her martini. Kagura laughed.

"You guys just look so much like each other." Kagura said as she noticed a girl approaching them. "That girl approaching us, anything special about her?" Kagome asked as she noticed Kagura not taking her eyes off of her. "Never seen her before, be on your toes." Kagura advised as the girl stood before. She flipped her brown her behind her and smiled at them. "Sango Hirakoshi." She spoke as she put her hand out to shake. Kagura shook it and then Kagome. "Whats your business?" Kagura asked. "Hirakoshi? You know, my dad wants to link up with Naraku." Sango explained.

Kagura looked to Inuyasha who gave her the ok. "This way." Kagura said as she lead Sango to Naraku's booth. As Kagome waited for Kagura to return, Inuyasha sat next to her.

"I see you liked that martini." Inuyasha said as he leaned on the bar. "Yeah, thanks. Why'd you come over now?" Kagome inquired.

"Kagura likes to gossip and I don't want anything going around yet." He explained as his eyes sparkled like Sesshomaru's had just done. "Like what?" Kagome asked. "You know, that I like you or anything." Inuyasha said looking at Naraku's table. "So you don't like me? It was those low blows I did yesterday wasn't it?" Kagome asked playfully. Inuyasha laughed.

"No, I like you but those low blows kinda made it hard to though." Inuyasha responded. Kagome laughed. "Yeah, so where you from?" Inuyasha questioned noticing Kagura sitting down at Naraku's table.

"Japan but I came here for police academy and decided to move me and my brother out here." Kagome explained. "How's old is he?" Inuyasha asked. "10." Kagome answered. "What's his name?" He asked looking over the crowd. "Souta." Kagome replied.

"And he lives with you?" Inuyasha questioned. "Yeah," Kagome began, "But he's kinda mental so sometimes he's in the hospital." "That's kinda stressful." Inuyasha replied.

"Yeah, but it'll be better soon. Really soon." Kagome said cheerfully thinking about the next few weeks.

"So, you live in an apartment?" He mused. "Yeah, you?" Kagome asked. "Yeah. Its really shitty though." Inuyasha joked. "Mines no better. But it's good for now." Kagome admitted. "You know Naraku's going back to Japan soon?" Inuyasha asked thinking about Kagome's situation. "Really? Like when?" Kagome asked.

"Like next month. He's linking up with some guy to expand the business." Inuyasha explained. "That's why that girl Sango is here, right?" Kagome asked.

"Yup and I think their meeting is over and Kagura's gonna come back. Nice talking to you Kagome." Inuyasha said as he got up and disappeared into the crowd. Kagome couldn't help but blush at the way he said her name.

'Focus. Sango's did her job and Inuyasha just confirmed that your happiness will reach its peak next month.' Kagome's mind screamed at her as Kagura sat back down.

* * *

Kagome sat and watched Inuyasha and Koga argue. She rolled her eyes at the time that was being wasted. It was only her second week and Naraku had moved her up to work with Inuyasha, his top bodyguard. That meant she was the second best bodyguard in this abandoned building.

So far, the only time she feared being found out was when Hakudoshi had someone tell him that the two children in the story Kagura had told her about had lived. Which meant that we all had to be on high alert because most likely, the oldest one was coming to kill Naraku. And it was true that the oldest one was gonna kill him, its just that nobody knew that the girl was sitting right before them.

Kagome, tired of the arguing, decided to step in.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She yelled annoyed. Kagura and Hakudoshi stared at her.

"Gosh, I'm fucking driving the fucking car o fucking k?" Kagome declared as she grabbed the keys from Inuyasha. She turned around at everyone staring at her.

"What the fuck are you waiting for? Let's go." Kagome said as she continued to the car Naraku had sent for them to drive to his designated place. Everyone quickly followed behind her and piled into the black Ferrari. Kagome turned the volume to the max.

'I Don't Really Care' by Waka Flocka Flame & Trey Songz blasted as Kagome sped down the street. Kagura had shotgun and Hakudoshi, Koga, Inuyasha piled into the back. Kagome and Kagura bobbed their head to beat and both had one arm leaning on the window. "They look badass." Hakudoshi admitted as they both put on black sunglasses. "Correction, we ARE badass." Kagome corrected as she turned.

"I think I'm in love." Inuyasha murmured staring at the way her hair blew from her rolled down window. "You know where you going?" Koga asked as Kagome turned again. "Kikyo's birthday party right?" Kagome asked as she swerved.

"You know where it is?" Koga asked. "Naraku's house." Kagome responded as 'Tryna Function' by E 40 came on.

"Dude, everybody gotta look badass when we get there." Kagura said turning around. "I thought we already did." Hakudoshi said. Kagome laughed. "What's so funny?" Koga asked. "Nobody's a complete badass without sunglasses." Kagura answered.

"Give us some then." Inuyasha demanded. Kagura handed them three. They put them on. "Awww shit, Naraku's goon squad looking like we can beat some ass for once." Kagome said jokingly as she speeded up. They all laughed getting used to Kagome's nickname for them.

They were the 'Goon Squad' as Kagome called it.

'Cashin Out' by Ca$h Out started to play. Kagome parked in the reserved spot in front of Naraku's house.

"Did anybody else invite somebody other than me?" Koga asked as they got out the car. He invited his girlfriend, Ayame.

"I didn't." Kagome said as she locked the car and put the keys in her black clutch which matched with her black strapless dress that stopped mid thigh and left no of her curves to the imagination. She finished the outfit off with black heels. Kagura looked identical and the guys wore black tuxedos. "I guess we kinda do look badass." Koga said as he noticed that they certainly stood out as a group.

"Correction, we ARE badass." Inuyasha mocked winking at Kagome. Kagome laughed and rolled her eyes. "The student is now the master." Kagome joked as they approached the gate to Naraku's backyard. They walked in and were completely badass.

People stared at the group and moved out the way as they walked to the man chatting casually with his girlfriend's parents. Naraku looked and smiled.

"Nice entrance." He complimented as people went back to doing whatever they were before they walked in. "Thanks." Kagome said as the group separated. Koga found his girlfriend in a her red dress. Hakudoshi and Kagura sat and talked while Inuyasha disappeared. Kagome spotted Kikyo talking to some girls who looked sluttier than Kikyo.

Kagome looked around and decided that nobody looked like that didn't belong there so she could have some fun. At first she stole Ayame away Koga and danced with her for a little but Koga came and took her back. Then she sat down with Hakudoshi and Kagura for some drinks.

They laughed and joked. Kagura teased Kagome about Inuyasha and they both teased Hakudoshi about his new girlfriend, Yura.

"I haven't seen Inuyasha in a while." Hakudoshi said changing the subject from Yura back to Inuyasha. "Me either. I wonder where he went." Kagura said.

"You just want me to go look for him like a lost puppy looking for her master." Kagome joked. "You know you want to." Hakudoshi said. Kagome rolled her eyes. "I am a little worried so, I'll be back." Kagome said as she got up and searched for him. Kagome found him sitting and watching everyone. "Inuyasha." Kagome whined sitting across from him. "What's wrong?" He asked not taking his eyes off the crowd.

"You're isolating yourself." Kagome explained. "So? I wanna be ready if something goes down." Inuyasha replied as he passed her his drink.

"I don't want the rest of your drink Inuyasha, I want you to finish it so you'll loosen up gosh. You have three other people including me that are also waiting for something to happen." Kagome said as she stood up. "Your point?" He asked as she stood in front of him.

"Come dance with me." She demanded pulling his arm. 'Turn Up The Lights' by Future started to play.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whined as he stood up. "What's wrong?" Kagome mocked. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't step on my feet." He said as he pulled her into the crowd of dancers. They danced and sang to each other.

"But I'm a good girl." Kagome sang as their faces got closer. "And we've been mislead." Inuyasha sang back changing the lyrics. "Now we're ready for the world." They both sang as their lips met.

* * *

**Review , :)**


	6. kill the Bitches

Kagome stared at Koga's seat in front of her. 'Today's the day.' She thought looking over at the sleeping Inuyasha next to her.

She smiled as she thought back to that night, how gentle he was with her when they got to her apartment and how he whispered 'I love you' when he thought she was sleeping. "Kagome." A girl with blood red hair whispered knocked Kagome out of her love gaze.

"Huh?" Kagome said rubbing her eyes. "So, what's up? Its kinda boring up here with Koga sleeping and it being 5 AM with nobody else awake but me and you." She explained. "I gotta use the bathroom Ayame." Kagome said as she climbed over Inuyasha. As she walked to the bathroom she heard Ayame sigh a sigh of sadness as she left. Then she noticed the red light above the door was on indicating that it was occupied. She leaned against the wall and thought the last few weeks with the goon squad. Everyone but Kikyo trusted & liked her.

There was no reason to suspect that she was about to go rogue. She smiled about how in less than twelve hours, Naraku would be dead. Just as quickly as her grin appeared, it disappeared as her thoughts traveled to Inuyasha.

'I guess we've been 'together' long enough to say we're a couple.' Kagome thought staring at the ceiling. They did all the normal stuff couples did, he took her out to eat a lot & they slept together lots of times.

Their relationship was more than a coworker friendship and far from an awkward drunken hook up. Kagome sighed, she had feelings for him and couldn't ignore them. She jumped as the door opened.

"You & Inuyasha's little monster kicking your bladder?" Kikyo asked smirking. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Better get some baggier pajamas, I can see your baby bump." Kagome shot back and chuckled as Kikyo fumbled with her clothes. They both knew Naraku would throw her & the baby out the plane if he found out, so Kagome found it in her heart not to tell anyone about it.

Kagome closed the door and listened to Kikyo walk away. She took a deep breath and looked out the window. The clouds floated so effortlessly.

"Just like how Naraku screwed people over." Kagome murmured looking at herself in the mirror.

**Two Hours Later .**

Inuyasha stared at the sleeping goddess next to him. She made him feel complete, like nothing mattered when they were together. And he would do anything to keep that feeling, but, he still didn't know how she felt. Every time he said, 'I love you', she would smile and say she had to go.

'Maybe I'm moving too fast.' Inuyasha thought as he thought of the recent events.

"Hey Inuyasha." A voice greeted bringing him back from his thoughts. "Oh, hey Naraku. What's the problem?" Inuyasha asked wearing his serious face. "I just wanna congratulate you and Kagome." Naraku said patting him on the back. "Um, thanks." Inuyasha replied as Naraku shook his hand. "Your welcome, so Kagome's gonna need a shower soon right?" Naraku asked. "I guess." Inuyasha answered.

"Well, when you get the details sorted out, keep me updated." He said walking down the aisle. "That was weird." He murmured as he adjusted himself in his seat. "What did Naraku want?" Kagome murmured turning over to face him. "Nothing important." He assured grinning. Kagome sat up and stretched. "Good morning sunshine." He greeted as she started to rub her eyes.

Kagome grunted.

'Such a sweetheart.' She thought looking at him. "Good morning Inuyasha." Kagome responded as he started to look hurt. "Kagome," he began as he stroke her hair.

"KAGOME! We need to talk like YESTERDAY!" Kagura interrupted as she stood next to Inuyasha. "We're talking." Inuyasha said. "YESTERDAY Kagome." Kagura repeated.

"I'll be right back Inuyasha." Kagome assured as she climbed over him as he pouted. "Don't hold your breath." Kagura said as she pulled Kagome to the back of the plane. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked as Kagura led her to the 'living room' area.

"Sit down." She ordered pointing at the black recliner. "Ok." Kagome said sitting down in front of her.

Kagome ignored Kagura's speech about safe sex and thought about what Inuyasha was about to say. 'He probably wants me to say 'I love you' back. But its not that I don't want to say it, if I did, it'll just make everything complicated.' Kagome thought staring at the clock.

**Meanwhile .**

"Hey Yash, what's this I hear about you and Kagome?" Koga asked turning around. "Yeah," Hakudoshi added standing next to him, "She's pregnant?" Inuyasha's face went blank. "Inuyasha?" He asked snapping his fingers in his face.

"No she's not." Inuyasha replied. "That's what's going around." Koga said looking at Hakudoshi who shook his head.

"Stop fucking with me, she's not pregnant. We used condoms." Inuyasha said. Koga pulled Hakudoshi next to him. "Maybe she didn't want him to know yet." He whispered.

**One Hour Later .**

"Good morning sunshine." Sango greeted as Kagome sat down next to her. "Morning, you ready?" Kagome asked as Sango opened her laptop.

"Yep, nobody knows that nobody's driving the plane and the auto pilot is set to crash into the Pacific in exactly 5 hours, 12 minutes and 37 seconds." Sango said reading the screen. "Everything's a go." Kagome said.

"You ready for it?" She asked closing her laptop. "Of course." Kagome replied. "I dunno Kagome, you and Inuyasha are getting kinda close." Sango said.

Kagome sighed, there was no hiding anything from Sango. "I know and I don't know what to do about it," Kagome began, "He said he loves me and I always give him an excuse to leave because I know that if I say it, it'll just make it even worse."

"Well," Sango said. "Please don't tell me that I shouldn't have never even got involved." Kagome said.

"Fine, but if you wanna live your life right, tell him before the plane falls." Sango said.

**One Hour , Two Minutes , 24 Seconds .**

"Inuyasha's been looking for you all day Kagome." Kagura stated as she spotted Kagome sitting at the counter. "I know." Kagome said as she took another bite of cereal. "Are you avoiding him?" She asked sitting next to her.

"Yes." Kagome answered taking another bite of cereal. "Why?" Kagura intrigued. "Don't wanna talk to him right now." Kagome replied taking another bite.

"Oh. Are you two fighting or something?" Kagura intrigued. Kagome rolled her eyes. "I just don't wanna talk to him right now." Kagome repeated drinking the rest of the milk. "I wasn't here." Kagome said as she left and Inuyasha came in through the other door. Kagura shook her head as Inuyasha set down next to her.

"Was Kagome just in here?" He asked noticing the door closing. "Yeah." Kagura answered. "Did she tell you why she's avoiding me?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up. "She said she didn't want to talk to you." Kagura said as Inuyasha followed Kagome.

'Why doesn't she want to talk to me? Maybe she knows I know she's pregnant and maybe that's why she never said I love you back.' Inuyasha thought walking down the aisle.

"Crap." Kagome murmured as she hid under the blankets she had in her seat. "Kagome." He spoke sitting down next to her. Kagome responded by snoring.

"We need to talk." Inuyasha said. Kagome snored again. "You're not fucking asleep. I'm serious." He said as he pulled the blanket off her. Kagome groaned. "Why hello Inuyasha, what brings you here on this glorious day?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, can we have a serious conversation about us?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome sighed. "Sure. What do you wanna talk about?" Kagome replied turning to face him.

"Are you not telling me something?" He asked. 'Yes.' Kagome thought, "No." Kagome said. "Its ok Kagome, you don't have to lie. Hakudoshi and Koga already told me and I'm seriously happy that you're pregnant." Inuyasha confessed. Kagome stared at him, then she started to laugh.

"They told you I was pregnant!?" She exclaimed. "Yeah, after Kagura took you away earlier." Inuyasha replied. She started to laugh again and put her hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha, I'm not pregnant ok?" She assured.

"Then why were you avoiding me today?" He questioned. "Kagome, its almost-" Sango began as she noticed Kagome was in the middle of something. "I know Sango, give me a minute." Kagome said as took a deep breath. "A minute." Sango said as she left. "What was that about?" He asked.

"Inuyasha, I gotta go so we gotta get this over with and remember, I'm telling you this out of love, I swear." Kagome said. He smiled when she said 'love'. She took another deep breath and stood. "Basically, Naraku's an evil bastard and I'm here to do something about it." She said as she climbed over him into the aisle way.

"Wait, what do you mean do something about it?" He asked following her as she walked away. "What do I mean?", She giggled, "I mean looking at Souta without getting angry. I mean to not feel helpless. I mean to make the world a better place. Shit, I mean to make your brother happy. I mean to kill Naraku." Inuyasha stood outside the bathroom door as Kagome closed it. "Are you serious?" He asked.

"Did Naraku kill my parents?" She asked as she stepped out. "What?" He replied as Kagome walked to Sango's seat. "How much time?" Kagome asked sitting down next to her.

"42 Minutes , 26 Seconds . You're making it really close I see." Sango said as she continued packing her belongings.

"Yeah, so could you get my stuff too?" Kagome asked putting her hair in a ponytail. Sango rolled her eyes. "Sure but you should get going now." Sango said as she handed her a gun. "Oh God, you're serious." Inuyasha said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Excuse me." Sango said as she walked past him. "Kagome, wait. We gotta talk this over because I have no idea where you're coming from or how to handle this." He said as she stood.

"Inuyasha, this plane is going to crash in about 40 minutes, neither of us have anytime to talk." Kagome said as she tried to side step him but he grabbed her arm.

"I don't care Kagome. I'm in love with you and you just said that I'm gonna die in about 40 minutes. What the hell?" He said holding her arm tighter as she tried to move. She sighed.

"You don't think I feel the same? I can't act on my feelings because this is bigger than us. I've waited for this day since that son of a bitch you call a friend slaughtered my parents and left me & my brother for dead. Inuyasha, I love you and there's some parachutes in the bathroom. Good luck." Kagome said as she pulled away from him and walked away.

She looked back and saw Inuyasha staring out the window and smiled. "Its time." Kagome said as she knocked on Naraku's door.

"Hey slut." Kikyo greeted opening the door. Kagome laughed. "Hey sperm dumpster." She replied walking past her. "Hey Kagome, what brings you here?" Naraku asked sitting up in his bed. "I need to talk to you, privately." Kagome said, looking at Kikyo when she said privately.

"Um sure, Kikyo, would you please?" Naraku asked as Kikyo rolled her eyes and walked out the door. Kagome closed the door and turned around. "Remember that man you killed?" Kagome asked. Naraku chuckled. "Which one?" He joked.

"The one who had a family to care for." Kagome replied putting her hands behind her back. "Little more specific." He said as he put his feet on the floor.

"He used to be your best friend in high school and one day he borrowed some money when things got tough for him and his family. Then when he took longer than expected to pay you back, you slaughtered him and his family. Well, him and his wife that is." Kagome said smirking.

"Um, yeah I remember him. Hot wife and two little kids. A boy and a girl. I thought Hakudoshi already told you to be on the look out because one of them will probably want revenge." Naraku said. Kagome laughed.

"Yeah, he told me, but I wouldn't worry about it." Kagome said as she walked closer to him. "Why not?" He asked as Kagome came closer.

"If they wanted revenge, they would be smart about it and do their homework. They would've learned that you have bodyguards, would've learned how to be a bodyguard and applied to be one two months ago." Kagome said as she stood at the foot of the bed.

"What are you saying?" He asked. "You're an abomination." She began, "A stupid one too. I'm not about to have baby. I'm about to go rogue." "Excuse me?" He said as he stood and looked at Kagome's cold brown eyes.

**20 Minutes , 12 Seconds .**

"Calm down Kikyo!" Kagura exclaimed as Kikyo threw the lamp at the wall. "NO KAGURA! My baby's father is dead because of that stupid bitch!" Kikyo yelled as Hakudoshi covered the body. "Two shots to the head." Koga said as Ayame leaned on his shoulder.

"That Sango girl's gone too." Ayame stated as Koga shook her off.

"She was with Kagome." Inuyasha confessed running his hands through his hair. "What the fuck are supposed to do now?" Kikyo asked sitting down on the bed.

"Kill the bitches." Hakudoshi said as he walked out.

* * *

**=D Review .**


	7. a familiar Face

"Please wake up." He whispered as he held the cold body close to his. 'Why does it have to be this way?' He thought to himself as he picked up the body. He trudged through the snow thinking about what the next step was for him. Maybe he could quit being a bodyguard for Naraku. But since Naraku was dead, he wasn't a bodyguard anymore.

Well, for Naraku that is.

'Somebody will tell us who'll take Naraku's place in the next couple of days probably.' He thought.

Where am I go going anyways? Clearly she needs to go to a hospital but what if somebody tries to kill her while she's asleep. She needs to be under 24 hour surveillance. Maybe I could take her to Totosai.

Yeah, he'll know exactly what to do.

**Meanwhile .**

"Where the fuck are they?" Koga asked as Kagura rolled her eyes. "Maybe they're not coming to the hospital." Ayame suggested as he paced back and forth.

"They fell off the ladder. I think that whoever woke up first is gonna want to get the other help as fast as possible." Sango said crossing her arms.

"So I'm just curious, if they do come to this hospital, what are you going to do? Most of you are here to kill Kagome. I seriously doubt if Sango or Inuyasha's gonna let you do it." Kikyo asked. Everyone stopped talking.

"Nothing." Sango said, "Nobody's gonna do anything because if they do they'll cause a scene and nobody wants the news or the police in here asking questions."

Everyone nodded as they waited for them to arrive.

* * *

"Put me down InuYasha." Kagome ordered. "No." He replied as he kept walking through the snow.

"Then tell me where you're taking me." Kagome said. "Somewhere safe." He replied. "I can walk there." Kagome replied.

"But I'm not gonna let you. You're still freezing cold." He said not looking at her. Kagome rolled her eyes. "What are you gonna do now?" She asked looking up at the sky. "What do you mean?" He asked knowing what she meant.

"You know, now that its all out there." Kagome said. InuYasha sighed.

"I don't know Kagome. You lied to me for months." He stated as the sun started to set.

"I can't apologize for it either." She admitted.

"I've waited so long to have peace in my life, I can't even apologize for not being able to apologize. I'm happy that I took out the most evilest man in the world. I took out the reason my brother has night terrors. I took out someone who left me for dead when I was only five fucking years old. I feel amazing."

InuYasha looked down at her.

"Its getting dark. Get on my back so it'll be easier to run." He ordered putting her down. Kagome obliged as he started to run.

"InuYasha, please don't let this be over. I've enjoyed your company everyday and I'm not ready to be without it. I like you a lot." She admitted as he slowed down but didn't respond.

"I'm sorry I never said I love you. I know that must've really hurt you and I'm really sorry. I just never wanted to say it cuz you know, I wasn't there to fall in love." She continued hoping to get a response.

"Please say something InuYasha." She pleaded crossing her arms on his chest.

**Meanwhile .**

"They're not coming to the hospital." Kikyo stated looking at her watch. An hour had past and there was still no InuYasha or Kagome.

"I know where they are." A familiar face spoke from the opposite side of the waiting room.

* * *

**PLEASE Review , =)**


	8. sighed in Defeat

"Sesshomaru." Kagura said as he smirked. "Where are they?" Kikyo demanded. Sesshomaru put his hands up in defense. "I wasn't talking to any of you. I was talking to Sango." He said as Sango smiled. Everyone looked at Sango.

"We are in this together Sango. We all want to find InuYasha and Kagome. No reason why you shouldn't help us out right?" Hakudoshi said as Sango smirked also.

"Sorry guys, Sesshomaru's with me and Kagome too." Sango said as she walked next to her other partner.

Kikyo's eye started to twitch as they walked out.

"Do ANY of you dumb fucks UNDERSTAND that you could have captured Sango and Sesshomaru and made that little bitch Kagome give herself up to us!" She yelled stomping her feet.

"Calm down Kikyo, we're gonna get them. We just have to recollect ourselves and figure out an action plan. Right Koga?" Ayame said comforting her.

Koga sighed as he started to pace.

"Ok, we need to get out of here right now. Hakudoshi and Kagura, follow Sango and Sesshomaru." He ordered as Kagura and Hakudoshi ran out the door.

"Ayame and Kikyo, you are coming with me to get our 'business partner'." He declared as they followed out the door.

**Meanwhile .**

"InuYasha." Kagome pleaded as he gave her the cold shoulder. Anger started to fill her as she remembered something about him.

"InuYasha." She cooed as ran her hands down his chest. She smirked as she found what she was looking for.

"Put me down InuYasha." She ordered as she put his gun to his head. "You're not gonna shoot me." He said. She shot his foot.

"DAMNIT KAGOME!" He yelled dropping her and clutching his foot.

"Oh, I'm so sorry InuYasha. My finger slipped." She lied. "That's a damn lie." He said putting pressure on his foot.

"I would hate to leave you like this so here." She said taking off his jacket and giving it to him.

"You bitch. I hope you freeze to death." He said clenching his teeth. Her eyes threatened to release a tear as his words hit her hard.

"I love you." She tried.

"Get away from me." He replied wrapping his foot in the jacket. She sighed. "Goodbye InuYasha." She said blowing him a kiss and running away.

"I HATE YOU!" He yelled as she disappeared. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Track me and get here NOW." He said as the voice on the other end said 'hello'.

**Meanwhile .**

"Where are they Mr. Smarty-Pants!?" Sango exclaimed as Sesshomaru drove calmly down the dirt road.

"I have already told you this, I do not know. But they fell in the mountain so they are in the mountain somewhere."

"Where'd this snow come from?" Sango asked as she noticed the road was no longer covered with dirt, but snow.

"This is Mt. Ghengadashi. It snows here all winter."

"Oh." Sango said as looked at the magic. "Have you contacted headquarters about our current status?"

"No, my phone was jacked when I passed out. Hopefully Kagome has hers'." Sango answered.

Silence filled the car as they drove looking for two people covered in snow.

"Sesshomaru, what are you gonna do with InuYasha?" Sango asked. Sesshomaru sighed.

"He is a grown man who will accept the consequences for his actions. Probably go to jail for a couple of decades for helping a criminal." He said. "Is everybody gonna get that sentence?" Sango asked knowing that they were.

"Yes. Probably more." "You know, they aren't that bad. Ayame's gonna be heart broken if Koga goes to jail and it wasn't Kagura and Hakudoshi fault. They were forced to be apart of it." Sango jibber jabbered.

"Sango, what are you jibber jabbering on about?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Me and Kagome actually got to know everybody and, I don't know. I guess I liked them." She admitted. Sesshomaru slammed his foot on the breaks as someone rolled onto the street.

"Its Kagome!" Sango exclaimed getting out of the car and running to her. "InuYasha!" Kagome said pushing her out of the way as InuYasha tackled her.

Sango sat on the ground as InuYasha and Kagome fought.

Kagome was dodging everything InuYasha threw at her, throwing in her own every so often. Sango snapped out her gaze as InuYasha successfully punched Kagome in her face and she fell to the ground. He proceeded to kick her in the stomach as she laid there.

'What are you doing?' Kagome thought to herself as InuYasha pulled his foot back.

She grabbed his foot as he swung it and flipped him onto the ground. She straddled him and pinned his arms down.

"Stop it, please." She begged as the blood from her nose dripped onto his face.

"Fuck you." He said he spit into her face.

"Have it your way." She declared as he pushed her off as she let go to wipe her face.

The ground had gotten slippery from the snow and blood. She landed on the ground hard and groaned at the pain that shot up her back. But she had no time to groan as InuYasha was running towards her. She dodged his throws as she struggled to get on her feet.

"GO KAGOME!" Sango cheered coming out of her shock of the lovers' brawl.

Feeling encouraged, she tripped InuYasha and his face slapped the concrete. She smirked having the upper hand and sitting on his back.

"Stop sitting on me!" He exclaimed but couldn't move as Kagome pinned him down.

"InuYasha." She said catching her breath. As she gathered herself, she didn't notice Inuyasha's arm slip from her grasp and grab a rock. Quickly he flipped her over and her eyes widened as she was under him and he held a big rock in his hand, ready to strike.

He froze as he looked into her pools of chocolate and his eyes softened. He set the rock down as he rolled off of her and laid next to her. They both breathed heavily as thoughts raced through their heads. "InuYasha." She repeated through breaths.

"Don't say my name."

She sat up and looked over at him. His golden eyes not looking at her. "Let's go." She said standing up and walking to the car as Sango followed.

She sat in the back as Sango returned to her shotgun spot. Sesshomaru got out the car and approached his brother.

"Leave me be."

"No. I have orders to take you with me." He said standing over him. His silver hair and golden eyes lingering over InuYasha. InuYasha sighed giving up.

He stood and followed his brother to the car and sat silently in the back as no one spoke during the car ride.

* * *

**Oooo , Review =)**


	9. she just said that To

"I think it's safe to say that I'm the world's worse undercover agent." Kagome joked as the cold golden eyes stared back at her. She sat across from in his white cell, the only cell in that wing of the prison. A long white hallway was outside the cell that lead to a door. The door opened to the beautiful woods surrounding the prison, which had several buildings spread out and all were highly secured.

"Falling in love is against the rules but so is knowing your target personally." She jabbered, trying to get him to respond to something. It had been a week since he was captured and he hadn't spoke or eaten anything.

"I was talking to Sesshomaru yesterday and he told me about you." She said as his eyes finally seemed to have a little bit of life in them.

"He told me how your mom died and your dad was never around. And when he was around, he didn't treat very well. Then one day you got tired of it, and you left." She said as he blinked. "A couple of months later, you got caught up the goon squad." She said as he smirked.

"I know they're coming to get you." She said as his smirk disappeared. She giggled at his face lost the speck of happiness that was there.

"I know they're coming because they just how they are. Even though most of them should probably be getting off the face the earth right now, they're coming to get you first." She stated as he smiled.

"That's what you want Kagome." He murmured as she nodded.

"Say it a little louder." She said as he obliged.

"That's what you want Kagome. You never wanted a life dedicated to revenge, you want a life dedicated to helping others, not destroying them." He stated as she nodded.

"Ugh, I just wish my life could have actually turned out that way. I wish my dad had a better job, I wish my mom actually had a job. But there's no use in wishing is there? What's done is done." She stated as he nodded.

"Our time is almost up." InuYasha stated as Kagome looked at the clock and he was right, it was almost six.

"I guess I better get going before Souta snaps and kills everybody." She stated as she stood.

"Hope you get stuck in traffic." He murmured as her face paled, then she smirked.

"I was actually about to be upset over your comment but then I remembered something." She stated as chuckled, "You're never gonna see the light of day again, yours hopes and dreams don't matter any more." He stared at the white metal door that she left out of. He smirked at her comment.

'Never see the light of day again, I doubt that. Only a matter of time before I'm out of here.' He thought to himself as loud alarm went off.

"Looks like its time." He said standing up.

**Meanwhile .**

"Gosh, didn't think they'd actually bring out the big guns for InuYasha." Kagome said as she stood at the only door in the building and watched a grenade land in front of the door. She laughed as whoever threw it forgot to take the stick out of it.

'Probably Koga.' She thought as went out and picked it up.

"Status report." She ordered as a guy ran towards her.

"There are only about four of them that we've spotted." He stated.

"Descriptions?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No one has seen them close enough for a description other than there one is a woman." He said as she nodded.

"Kagura, Koga, Hakudoshi and maybe Bankotsu. I've never seen the last one before but they all talked very highly of him so go warn everyone to be on their toes." Kagome ordered as the man ran away. She sighed.

"They're gonna get themselves killed. Don't they know this is a high security facility?" She said aloud as she walked back to InuYasha's cell. She groaned as she arrived and the white door had been pried open. She looked down the long, white hallway, looking for footprints.

"I know you're here." She said. "Just come out already, there's no way in hell you got past me and Hojo since we were just a few feet away." She stated as she heard bombs outside the walls. The whole building vibrated.

"You're making a big mess out there." She said with her hands on her hips, grenade still in hand. She smirked, as she heard someone else breathing other than her own. She turned around and caught their punch before it touched her face.

"I really don't have time for this InuYasha. There are orders to kill you and the goon squad." She stated as he rolled her eyes.

"You really think I'm gonna be scared of the FBI killing us?" He said as he snatched his hand back.

"Especially when we have one of their own." A voice said from behind her and she quickly turned around. She froze as Koga stood holding who she loved most.

"Put him down Koga." She warned as she put her hand around the stick in the grenade. He held Souta by his neck in a chokehold but not so tight to actually choke him. Souta was pale and lifeless in his blue striped pajamas.

"Oh and what do you plan on doing with that? Blowing us all up to smithereens? You wouldn't do that with your brother here." Kagura stated as she stepped out from behind Koga. Kagome looked from Kagura to her brother, then to InuYasha.

"This was your idea wasn't it? There's a reason why he's in the hospital." Kagome stated as she looked back to Souta.

"Koga, I am telling you this because I care about you. Souta is unstable and is not a stable environment right now. Please put him down." She ordered as Koga chuckled.

"That's why he's been so quiet this whole time. He didn't even try to fight me when I grabbed him out of his room." Koga stated as Kagome slowly walked towards them.

"Souta, you're doing a great job." Kagome assured as Souta blinked. His body looked lifeless even though he was very much alive.

"Koga, I think you should put him down. Kagome just said he's crazy." Kagura said as she backed away from the two.

"You can not be serious Kagura, she just said that to-"

* * *

**Ooooooooooo, why'd he stop talking? I bet you won't be able to guess why but tell me your guesses in your REVIEWS .**


	10. get his Legs

Kagome was unfazed as Koga's blood was splattered all over the white hallway. Kagura was covered in it while only Kagome and InuYasha had a little on their face and body.

"KOGA!" Kagura screamed as she caught his body. Kagome quickly ran towards her brother, who still held his comatose expression while he head a bloody knife in his hand. She picked him up and made a run for the door.

"It's ok, it's gonna be alright." She assured as it seemed to take forever to reach the door at the end of the hallway. She glanced behind to see InuYasha running behind her. There was no way she could get away from him while carrying her brother.

She opened the door and felt InuYasha grab her hair to pull her back in. She dropped Souta and harshly pushed him out the door. He fell on the ground outside from the force of her push. He turned around to see his sister locking the door and waving at him.

He got up to walk over to it and saw that the silver haired man attack her from behind. He banged on the door as he watched his sister struggle against him.

"Get out of here Souta!" She yelled as InuYasha pinned her down against the floor.

"KAGOME!" He yelled as he banged on the door and Kagome smiled.

"I'll be alright Souta." She said and she sighed as she saw two security officers grab him. He struggled to get out of their grip but he was dragged away. "What the hell was that Kagome!?" InuYasha exclaimed as he held her down.

"Don't you dare try and blame me for Koga's condition right now." She stated as he held her head against the cold floor.

"Koga won't stop bleeding InuYasha!" Kagura yelled as she pressed more pressure on his wound. Souta had cut a pretty deep cut into his shoulder, but it wasn't as bad as it seemed since Souta had aimed for his neck.

"Get off InuYasha." Kagome ordered as she struggled under him.

"What the hell was that Kagome!?" InuYasha repeated, he himself didn't know what just happened. Kagome had said Souta was mute and in a mental hospital. She never said that he might actually try and kill someone. She growled as she kept struggling against him.

"What the hell do you think it was? I told you lots and lots of times he's mentally unstable. I can't control what he does and who he does it too which is why I've never taken him out the hospital." She replied as she felt his grip loosen.

She took the chance and flipped them over. Now she was laying on top of him and they were both looking up at the ceiling.

"You guys need to get out of here before Koga bleeds to death." Kagome stated as she got up and pulled him up.

"We don't need your help." InuYasha replied and Kagome laughed.

"I know this building inside and out so I suggest you listen to me." She said as she walked over to Koga.

"Me and Kagura are gonna carry Koga, you're gonna have to open doors and take out any guards ok?" Kagome said as she picked up Koga's legs and Kagura picked up his other side.

"Where are we going?" InuYasha asked as Kagome led Kagura into InuYasha's cell.

"I'm still surprised you never noticed you could escape anytime you wanted in here." Kagome replied as she put her side of Koga down and grabbed the clock off the wall. As the clock was pulled off, a door opened.

"Let's go." Kagome ordered as she picked Koga back up and motioned InuYasha to go with her head. InuYasha reluctantly went through the doorway and they followed.

**Meanwhile .**

"You need to calm down Sango." A man stated as he tried to control his coworker.

"CALM DOWN!?" She yelled as she walked towards him after she knocked a plant over. "How am I supposed to 'calm down' when those, those-" Sango stopped to think of something to call them. "Hooligans?" He suggested and chuckled when she glared at him.

"They took Souta and he somehow escaped but Kagome didn't. Clearly they're holding her hostage and Kagome's probably gonna help them get out since she's STUPID!" Sango yelled as she kept stomping around. Then an idea popped into her head.

"Get your gun, we're going in." She ordered as she grabbed a pistol and an AK-47.

"Going in where? You can't possibly be thinking of going into the prison." He replied but he still grabbed some weapons.

"Where else would we be going?" She replied as she opened the door from their makeshift base which was really just the room with all the security cameras on the monitors.

"So how are we gonna get in?" He asked as she exited the building and led him deep into the forest.

"There's an underground sewer entrance around here somewhere." She replied as she started moving the leaves that lay on the ground around.

**Meanwhile .**

"Where are we going anyways?" InuYasha questioned as Kagome directed them down the many hallways.

"Hopefully to the river." She replied.

"There's gonna be a guard up ahead on the right." She stated and InuYasha nodded. He ran ahead of them and returned several seconds later.

"Why are you helping us?" He questioned and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Does it really matter now? I'm doing it aren't I?" She shot back, tired of InuYasha pretending that he didn't care for her anymore. Kagura stayed silent while they argued.

"What the hell do I know? You could be leading us into a trap." He said and Kagome scoffed.

"The only protocol for this type of situation is to kill everyone. Why would I willingly walk straight into my death? Cuz if they find us, they're not gonna stop shooting just cuz I'm in their line of fire." She replied as they walked past a guard. She immediately dropped Koga's legs and tackled the guard.

"Damnit InuYasha!" She cursed as they wrestled for the gun. She eventually got it from him and shot the guard, but not before the guard told his radio of his location.

"So, now what?" InuYasha asked. "They know where are." Kagome was leaning over catching her breath. She didn't reply to him because she didn't know at the moment.

"WELLLLL? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW?" InuYasha yelled. "You got us in to this mess, now you're gotta get us out." Kagome glared at him.

"I didn't get you in this, you got yourself in this. And you're getting yourself out. I'm done." She stated as she sat down on the floor.

"Get the fuck up Kagome." InuYasha ordered as he stood over her.

"Nah, I'll just sit here and chill. You're so smart, you're just so sure that I'm leading you into a trap. You can figure how to get out of here." She stated and Kagura rolled her eyes.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST STOP!" She yelled stomping her foot. "Koga is over here DYING and you two can do is banter back and forth!" Kagome rolled her eyes. "I know you're fed up with InuYasha but we have to get Koga to a hospital." Kagura replied and Kagome shrugged.

"There's no possible way we can get him to the hospital." She said and Kagura's face dropped. "But I can get you guys to a car. Do whatever you can to get him to the hospital." Kagura smiled.

"Come on InuYasha, get his legs." Kagura ordered as Kagome got up and walked down the hallway.

* * *

*sighs* **Review please...**


End file.
